¿separados?
by Luci-sella
Summary: Separados, pero fue lo mejor, ahora tienen diferentes nombres, un apellido y nueva familia. Pero gracias a unos rayos Z blancos se vuelven a reencontrar como el grupo que siempre fueron
1. ¿Orfanato?

Holis este es mi primer fic y también sera una aclaración de mis próximos fics ya que en este se aclara muchas cosas, ok comensemos :D

¿separacion?

En la cuidad de Tokio despues de la derrota de EL todo fue tranquilo en la ciudad aunque algunos villanos querían seguir con sus maldades pero siempre eran vencidos por las PPGZ. Ya han pasado 4 meses después de eso, 4 cortos y pasificos meses.

•calles de la cuidad de Tokio•

-oye Brick ¿qué hacemos?...Brick?- pregunto un chico rubio de ojos azules,si, es Boomer el RRB azul y el menor entre sus hermanos- tierra llamando a Brick!- decía el mientras movía su mano al frente de la cara de su hermano mayor

-ya deve estar en las nubes...-dijo fastidiado un chico pelinegro azabache de ojos verdes esmeralda,así es, es Butch el RRB verde el hermano del medio. Ya arto de ver como su hermano no reaccionaba le dio un zape - reacciona!

- oye!- dijo el pelinaranja de ojos rojos, sobandose el lugar golpeado- idiota, porque hisiste eso?!

-es que no reaccionabas- dijo el azabache- has estado muy pensativo estos dias...-

- estube pensando en la propuesta del hombre del otro día...-

•FLASHBACK•

Brick POV

Estaba con mis hermanos caminando en las calles de esta patética cuidad. Desde que el muñeco de felpa EL fue derrotado, todo a estado muy tranquilo. Y nosotros que no tenemos poderes no podemos tratar de derrotar a las superbobas sin que se nos pegen los piojos

-oigan chicos!- hablo un hombre detrás nuestro

Nosotros nos dimos media vuelta para verlo,no parecía tener algo extraño, parecía normal...

-¿qué quiere?- pregunto mi hermano Butch sin mucha importancia

- solamente les quiero preguntar, ¿qué hacen niños como ustedes a altas horas de la noche?-pregunto

Es sierto, deben ser como las 11:00 p.m. y todavia no encontré un lugar para que yo y mis hermanos duermamos (recuerden que EN REALIDAD no aceptaron la propuesta de mojo ¿no me creen? Vean de nuevo el capitulo 20) no se que responder, no quiero admitir que yo y mis hermanos no tenemos un hogar, bueno, yo no lo quería admitir...

- no tenemos un hogar para estar- dijo un poco apenado mi hermano Boomer, tenia que esperarce del mas idiota de los idiotas dijera eso...

- vaya...y ¿no decidieron ir a un orfanato?- pregunto

- eh?- dijimos los 3, la verdad ni yo entendía

- un orfanato,hay pueden estar por unos días hasta que unos adultos los adopte, mi prima trabaja en el que esta a tan solo 4 cuadras de aquí,le puedo decir que prepare unos lugares para ustedes-

No era una mala idea...pero vi en la tele que aveses si están hermanos allí muchas veses son separados. Yo no quiero alejarme de ellos soy el mayor y devo cuidar de ellos en todo momento

- pues claro que...-iva a hablar mi hermano pelinegro pero lo interrumpi

- lo pensaremos- le dije decidido

- bien, le diré que estos días los espere, adiós y cuidence!- nos dijo mientras se iba

- ¿porqué dijiste "lo pensaremos"? - me pregunto un poco enojado mi hermano Butch

- es una buena idea...hay estaremos mejor y cuando alguien nos adopte...-iba a hablar pero...

- es por eso que no deves aceptar! Recuerda que nos pueden separar! Es muy poco probable de que alguien nos adopte a los 3 juntos. Hay mas posibilidades que nos adopten por separado!- me grito Butch

- aunque me sorprenda tiene razon- dijo Boomer

Por primera vez mis hermanos usaron el cerebro, es cierto...pero eso sera lo mejor para nosotros...

•Fin del flashback•

POV Normal

-no me digas que vas a aceptar- dijo con un poco de miedo Boomer

-es lo mejor- les dijo el pelinaranja

El azabache le dio otro zape pero mas fuerte - lo sabía! Sabia que aceptarias, pues te hago reaccionar de nuevo, RECUERDA QUE NOS PUEDEN SEPARAR! - le dijo con enojo

- ya lo se... pero sera lo mejor para nosotros...- dijo Brick

- racciona de una buena...-

Butch iba a darle otro zape pero lo detuvo con una mano y con la otra le dio un golpe dejándolo en el suelo

-tu reacciona!- dijo ya arto mientras veia como su hermano lo veía con ¿miedo?- entiende que no puedo cuidarlos a los 2 par de idiotas! Nesesitamos a unos adultos! Se que me verán raro pero al parecer soy el único que a madurado este tiempo, vamos a ir y no me van a protestar nada! Soy el mayor y me tienen que hacer caso! ¡¿entondieron?!- les pregunto/grito

Boomer al momento asinto, Butch tardo pero al final asintió

-entonces vamos- dijo el pelinaranja mientras iban a ese lugar

•Orfanato de Tokio-5:00 pm•

-hola, ustedes deben ser los chicos que me contó mi primo ¿verdad?- preguntó amablemente una mujer no mayor de 40 años

Los 3 asintieron

- muy bien, esperen aquí, voy a preparales su cuarto- se va al segundo piso de ese lugar

- bien...ahora...- iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por...

- hola! Ustedes deven ser nuevos ¿verdad?- preguntó alegremente una chica de 13 años de cabello castaño claro de ojos extrañamente lilas

Los 3 chicos asintieron

- bien! Me llamo Mitzuki. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere esto?- les mostró un peluche de felpa en forma de pulpo de color naranja con un moño celeste

Brick y Butch la vieron como si fuera un bicho raro, en cambio Boomer...no paraba de ver el pulpo que le mostraba la chica,sabia que si lo aceptaba sus hermanos se burlarían pero no le importó

- ¡yo lo quiero!- le quita en pulpo a la chica y lo abraza

-O_OU raro...- dijo su hermano del medio

- shut up...- dijo casi en susurro

- bien su habitación ya esta lista, suban es quinta puerta a la izquierda- dijo la mujer mientras bajaba las escaleras

- ok- asintieron los 3 para luego subir corriendo pero en el camino chocaron con alguien cayendo los 4 al piso

- au...l-lo sentimos- dijo Boomer mientras se sobaba las partes lastimadas

- n-no inporta-se detiene a verlos. El era castaño claro de ojos violetas - son los nuevos ¿verdad?-

Los 3 sólo asintieron

- hay es su habitación - dijo señalándoles su habitación- y no corran, podrian topar con alguien que en verdad no quieren ver...-

- ok...- los vio extrañados ¿quien era ese "alguien"? Se preguntaron. Dejaron eso de lado y fueron a su habitacion. No era muy grande, había una cama al lado de una ventana, una litera contra la pared y una mesa al lado de la cama con una lampara

-bien...- comenzo a hablar Brick- estaremos aquí un tiempo y luego esperaremos a que alguien nos adopte a los 3 o...ya saben...-

- solo espero que alguien nos quiera a los 3...- dijo Boomer mientras ponía a su polvi (así la llamó) en la mesa- pero como dijo Butch. Es muy poco probable que estemos no juntos...-

- desde ahora les dire algo...si nos separan vayan sabiendo que ustedes fueron y siempre serán mis hermanos menores, los idiotas que siempre quise-

Boomer abrazo a Brick y comenzó a llorrar comicamente xD- tu también seras mi hermano!- se separo de el y abrazo a Butch- igual tu idiota!-

- si si,pero ¿me podrías soltar hermanito?- le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de psicópata

- c-claro- dijo soltándolo con un poco de miedo

- bien,vamos abajo, debemos hacer que sepan quien manda ahora- dijo con entusiasmo, si maduro, pero sigue siendo el mismo RRB que quiere tomar el iderasgo en todo

Sus hermanos asintieron y los 3 vajaron

El orfanato tenia 4 pisos y tenían un patio en donde todos jugaban,incluso tenían una cancha de fútbol en donde los chicos y algunas chicas practicaban. Había chicos y chicas de todas las edades,mayores de 5 años y menores de 17

Algunas chicas que los vieron con corazones en sus ojos (recuerden,pasaron 4 meses,en esos pocos ya casi nadie sabia quienes eran villanos)

-un anuncio antes de que sigan con sus cosas!- dijo la mujer de hace rato con un micrófono que se hacia escuchar en todo el edificio- en 2 semanas sera la muestra de talentos, no sera una copetencia , sera una simple muestra en donde varios adultos los verán para que sepan como son ustedes y los elija para adoptarlos, bien, eso es todo, nos quiero peleas, cuidense!-

- talentos eh? Chicos,hay sera nuestra oportuidad para hacer algo los 3- dijo Brick con estuciasmo

- eh...no lo se...no creo que podamos hacer algo que sepamos hacer los 3-

-estoy de acuerdo con Boomer, ustedes no estarian a mi alcanse-

- ò_ó...-

- que? Solo bromeaba xD, pero aun así lo are por mi cuenta- dijo Butch llendoce por un lado

- nos vemos...- el también se va por otro lado

-bien... ¿quien los nesesita? Yo también iré por mi cuenta- se dio media vuelta para marcharse y se quedo viendo a alguien.

Hasta hay! Los deje con suspenso? Estoy aprendiendo xD okno. Es mi primera historia así que no quiero que me den tomatasos xD

Solo les dejo algo para de decidan ustedes ¿qué talento quieren que haga Brick? Ya tengo algo planeado para Boomer y Butch, pero de Brick todavía no, así que dejen sus reviews sobre que talento quieren que haga ^.^

Nos vemos en el próximo capi :D


	2. News Friends?

**holis,no se cuanto tiempo me tarde,las malditas tareas no me dejan hacer nada -.-U pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi primer sea,comenzemos!**

Capitulo 2

Brick no alejaba su mirada de un niño que estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas,tenia cabello castaño claro y ojos naranjas,parecía tener 9 o 10 años. Brick no sabia porque no alejaba la mirada de ese niño,el volteo a verlo

-eh...hola- le saludo el pelinaranja hacercandose a el

-ho...-el niño iba a saludarlo pero se quedo viéndolo detenidamente- M-Ma-Masaru?...- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos,le recordaba a alguien...muy inportante para el

- Masaru?-preguntó extrañado- Yo soy Brick...-le dijo

-l-lo...lo siento...es que me recuerdas a alguien...-le dijo el niño

"A quien?" Se pregunto Brick, seguía sin entender porque le interesaba ese niño si ni siquiera lo conosia ni lo había visto en su vida. Se sento al lado de el.

- me podrías decir a quien te recuerdo?- pregunto brick

- porqué quieres saberlo?- pregunto

- no lo se...curiosidad creo...- le respondió- no voy a ser grosero con tigo,cuentame- (ok esto se volvio raro o_O)

-ok...me recuerdas a mi hermano...Masaru...era muy importante para mi...- contó el niño

-espera...era?- preguntó brick

-aja...el...murió por culpa mia- dijo antes de esconder su rostro con sus manos y comenzar a lllorar- el ya no esta por mi culpa...si hubiera tenido mas cuidado ese día...-

-ya, no llores-dijo sacando las manos del niño de su rostro- dime que paso...

- *snif* ok...paso hace 3 dias...- comenzó a contar

•FlashBack•

-vamos Kenshi!- grito un chico de aparentemente de 13 años,de cabello naranja largo hasta mitad de la espalda agarrado por una coleta,tenía ojos naranjas rojizos- si no te apuras te dejare atrás!-

- espera! Tú eres mas rápido, no me culpes!- le dijo el niño castaño

El llego a donde estaba su hermano

- bien, solo nos falta...5 cuadras y llegaremos- le dijo el pelinaranja

- tanto todavía?- dijo el niño en puchero

- no te quejes...fue mejor escapar que quedarnos hay y ser maltratados- le contesto su hermano

-si...tienes razón...entonces vamos!- en eso corrió y estaba cruzando la calle,el no se dio cuenta que un camión pasaba muy cerca de el

- espera Kenshi!- grito antes de correr y empujándolo salvando a su hermanito

- M-m-ma...sa..ru?...Masaru!- el niño corrio a donde estaba su hermano, le salia sangre por la cabeza- hermano?...Masaru despierta por favor!- grito zarandeando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, comenzó a llorar- Masaru...desierta...dijo entrecortadamente

•Fin del Flashback•

- fue la ultima vez que lo vi con vida...-

Ok,dejemos esto y vallamos con Butch antes de que comienzen a llorar DX

-devo hacer algo sorprendente...pero que?- se pregunto asi mismo,estaba en la cancha de football, comenzo a pensar de que podría hacer, un pelotazo en la cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos- oye!- grito antes de voltearce y ver una niña de aparentemente 8 años de cabello verde hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros y ojos verdes esmeralda (proximamente un dibujo de ella y otros personajes que saldrán aquí en mi deviantART)

-ups...perdon, sigo praticando...- la niña agarro la pelota con la cual golpeo al azabache

- no importa...- dijo sin interes- además tambien me costo intentar unos trucos con el balón

- me podrias enseñar?...- preguntó la niña un poco nerviosa

- ah?-

- me podrías enseñar unos trucos?...- volvio a preguntar con nerviosismo

-eh...claro, no habrá problema, por cierto, cual es tu nombre?- preguntó el azabache

- Shizu...y el tuyo?-

-Butch- respondió y agarro el balon- ok, comenzemos

Butch le mostró unas técnicas a la niña la cual veia sorprendida y con estrellitas en sus ojos al azabache

- bien, ahora intentalo- dijo entregandole el balón

- e-estas s-se-guro?- pregunto con nerviosismo

- si,vamos, patea el valón y has que entre al arco,de seguro podras- le dijo el azabache para animarla

-muy bien...- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y patear,pero fallo y callo al piso.

- Shizu!- el fue con la niña y la ayudo a levantarce- estas bien?-preguntó

-si...pero te dije que no podría...-dijo con pena

- fue el primer intento, vamos intentalo de nuevo-

- *suspira* ok...- cerro los ojos,volvió a patear, esta vez si le dio al balón,pero en vez de entrar al arco le dio una chica de 17 años, de cabello verde escuro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda,de ojos verde esmeralda. Esta estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno hasta que recibió el golpe en la cabeza y se le cayo

- ay...- la chica se sobaba el lugar golpeado y vio a los ojiverdes- ustedes fueron?-pregunto

Los 2 se acercaron- talves/si...- respondió cada uno

- me lo imaginaba...- dijo la chica

-oye...el azabache agarro el cuaderno que se le había caido a la chica- es tuyo?- pregunto mostrándole el cuaderno

- si,es mio-dijo agarrándolo

- que escribías?- preguntó con curiosidad la niña de cabello verde

-*suspira* solamente unas notas en flauta y guitarra que cree- dijo la chica sin mucha importancia

-aver...- butch agarra el cuaderno y una flauta que habia hay y comienza a tocar (para los que tengan clases de música como yo,deben saber que mayormente cuando escriben las notas de flauta, la dibujan y muestran que agujeros van tapados y cuales no xD) sorprendentemente, le sale un %86 bien la canción (siempre pongo porcentaje xD)

- wow- dijo la niña con estrellitas en sus ojos-te salio muy bien butch

Butch se detiene- g-gracias...a decir verdad nunca use una flauta- dijo extrañado

- debe ser un don natural- dijo la chica agarrando su cuaderno y la flauta- todos tenemos uno, como sea,me tengo que ir,por sierto soy Nozomi,adiós!- dijo la chica antes de irse adentro

"Don natural..." pensó butch- lo tengo!- se dijo así mismo

- ¿que tienes? - pregunto Shizu extrañada

- Shizu sigue practicando, yo ahora tengo que hacer algo,nos vemos mas tarde!- dijo antes de irse

- ok...-

•Con Boomer•

Boomer andaba caminado con polvi en sus brazos,por todo el orfanato viendo que tipos de cosas avia, vio que en un cuarto Kiyomi (no me acuerdo que nombre le avía puesto en el caso anterior a la chica que le dio a polvi a Boomer, pero en realidad era este xD) salio corriendo con manchas de pintura en su cara seguida por 4 chicas

- jajaja,ya dejenme!- decía Kiyomi entre risas, eso le divertia xD, hasta que se tropeso y cayo enzima del chico oji.-violeta con el que se avían tropesado los RRB

- K-kiyomi...- dijo el chico que se puso rojo al ver a su amiga arriba de el

- l-lo siento Kiyoshi- dijo Kiyomi sonrojada,ambos se levantaron y siguieron sus caminos

- uuuuuuuh~ -u- - decían las amigas de Kiyomi

- ¿que?- pregunto extrañada

- ¿es lo que yo creo?- preguntó una de sus amigas

- yo creo que si -u- - respondió otra de las amigas

Mientras Boomer veía que Kiyoshi se iba cabisvajo y por no ver se golpeo contra una pared xD

- au...- Kiyoshi se sobaba la parte dolorida, escucho una risa y se dio media vuelva viendo como boomer evitaba reir- ¿y tu de que te ríes? -.- preguntó algo molesto

- es que fue gracioso xD- respondió riendo a carcajadas- mas que estas rojo- dijo señalando la cara del chico

- ¿aun se me nota? O/O-

- si,y mucho,pareces la gorra de mi hermano xD- respondió aun a carcajadas

- /- al escuchar eso Kiyoshi se fue corriendo a su cuarto

Boomer seguia riendo a carcajadas, tanto que se abrazo en estomago y retrosedio hasta que se tropezó con algo

- au...que rayos?- vio con lo que se había tropezado, era un lápiz,el lo agarro y vio que tenia un nombre escrito- "Ki...yomi"...-leyo- Kiyomi!- dijo y se levanto y corrio a donde estaba con sus amigas-Kiyomi!- grito de nuevo

- Boomer?- pregunto viendo al chico asercandosele

-este es tu lápiz?- pregunto mostrandole el lápiz

- si es mio!- dijo agarrandolo- gracias

- por sierto¿sabes que le paso a Kiyoshi? Cuando lo vi estaba mas rojo que la gorra de mi hermano xD-

- eh...- volvió a sonrojarse

- según lo que yo vi, ella tropeso,cayo enzima de el, y creo que se besaron *-*- dijo una de las amigas

- eso ultimo no paso! /- grito

-puaj! No hablen de besos, me traen malos recuerdos n- dijo Boomer asqueado

- entonces...quieres venir a dibujar?-preguntó Kiyomi

- ¿dibujar?- pregunto extrañado

- si,del lugar donde salí es el taller de manualidades,hay hacemos todo tipos de cosas- respondió la ojilila

- a decir verdad, tienes pinta de dibujante, creo que sera bueno que vengas ^^- dijo una de las amigas de kiyomi

- si! Si Serika dice eso,debe ser sierto,vamos!- dijo Kiyomi agarrándolo del brazo y llevandolo al taller

**Hasta hay! No tengo tiempo ahora para seguir Q.Q, diganme,les gusto? espero sus reviews,y hablando de eso, agradesco a las que me enviaron un review el cap anterior ^^, hizo que quisiera continuar con la historia ^^**

**Como sea,nos vemos el siguiente cap! Bye!**


	3. Pelea

**holis,perdón si me tarde mucho,maldita escuela,pruebas y se me fue el internet Q.Q,y se me avía ido la imaginación,pero ahora que estoy de buenas continuo con la historia :D**

**Ah,sierto,bien,con Kiyomi y Kioshi tengo algo especial para ellos en un futuro fanfic.**

**Ahora si, comenzemos!**

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de manualidades estaba boomer dibujando mientras kiyomi y sus amigas lo veían sorprendidas de que tan lindo dibujaba<p>

- wow,te salio hermoso!- dijo una de las amigas de Kiyomi

- jeje,gracias...- dijo y luego pensó "esperen...dije gracias?! ok,este lugar me esta volviendo raro o.o"

En ese momento entro Brick

- oigan aquí esta...sip, ven boomer, butch nos esta buscando

- ok- dijo doblando la hoja de su dibujo y poniéndolo en su bolsillo, echo eso se fue con su hermano

- ¿que hacías hay?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- nada...solamente dibujando...- contesto el rubio sin interés

- ¡¿dibujando?! ¿desde cuando sabes dibujar?- pregunto con sorpresa

- no lo se,pero mira- saco su dibujo,lo desdobló y se lo mostró- como crees que me salio?- preguntó

- wow, nunca creí que pudieras hacer algo, te salio muy bien-

- gra...espera, ¡¿como que nunca creíste que pudiera hacer algo?!-

-bueno...como decírtelo...eres muy...torpe y despistado-

- ¡oye! ¡no lo soy!- le contesto con furia

- ¿y ahora por que pelean?- dijo el azabache mientras se hacercaba a ellos

- por nada- contesto el pelirojo

- ok...ah y ¡miren esto!- dijo sacando una flauta (aviso: la saco del cuarto de instrumentos xD)

- una...¿flauta?- dijeron los 2 hermanos viendolo extrañados

- no me digas que vas intentar tocarla- le dijo el rubio entre risas y el pelirrojo comenzó a reír

- boomer por primera vez tiene razón en algo, ¡nunca podrás tocarla hermano!- dijo el ojirojo a carcajadas

- jajaja...si...oye!- dijo el rubio de nuevo con furia por lo que dijo su hermano pelirrojo

- ggrrrrr...ya verán que si puedo,y se los demostraré en el concursos de talentos del proximo viernes!- les dijo desafiante

- eso ya veremos...ah y mira que talento aprendió boomer por primera vez en su vida...- en eso le dieron un zape por parte del rubio- hey! ¡¿Y eso porque?!-

- ¿como que porque? ¡ya me artaste!- dijo ya mas molesto que antes-

- ¡pero es sierto! - le contesto del mismo modo

- grrrr- en eso el rubio le dio la espalda y se fue

- no crees que fuiste duro esta vez?- le pregunto el ojiverde a su hermano mayor

- no...- le respondió y se fue

- ¿soy yo o esto se esta poniendo raro?- se pregunto a si mismo el ojiverde

* * *

><p>En eso vemos a un boomer muy molesto caminando hasta un punto el papel en donde dibujo hace rato<p>

- ¡¿crees que soy un inutil bueno para nada?! Eso ya lo veremos hermano...- se dijo a si mismo en tono serio

* * *

><p>En otro lugar vemos a un Brick con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido con los ojos cerrados<p>

- ¿porque se enoja tanto? ¡tengo razón! Y se lo demostraré de una forma un otra en el concurso

Cerca de el se pueden ver a 2 chicos viéndolo con maldad

- ese es uno de los nuevos verdad?- pregunto uno

- claro que si, pues nunca lo vimos antes- le respondió el otro

-¿y que aremos con el?- pregunto de nuevo

- solo mira...- dijo el otro saliendo de donde estaba y con el puño en alto. Listo para golpear al ojirojo

- ah?- sintió algo el ojirojo, se dio media vuelta y antes de ser golpeado lo esquivo- oye! ¿¡y ati que te pasa?!-

- que te inporta- le respondió y dio un chasquido, atrás del pelirrojo iba a atacarlo el otro chico,pero de nuevo lo esquivo

- con que quieren jugar así eh?, entonces adelante!- dijo decidido el ojirojo

Entonces la pelea de Brick y los otros 2 chicos comenzo. Brick mayormente esquivaba los ataques. Pasando los minutos gente comenzó a rodearlos diciendo "pelea pelea"

- crees que solo nos ganaras esquivandonos? ¡que igenuo!-

Los 2 chicos lo iban a atacar al mismo de tiempo,uno de un lado y el otro del otro. Brick dio un salto mortal así atrás, agarro las cabezas de los chicos haciendo que chocaran y calle do inconscientes

- que decías?- dijo y se dio medís vuelta para irse,pero no espero encontrarse con 20 personas que estaban viendo la pelea- eh...sialguienpreguntafueronellos!- les dijo lo mas rápido posible y luego se fue corriendo

* * *

><p>- espero que no digan nada... no quiero problemas...- dijo al aire y luego volteo y vio que Kenshi lo estaba siguiendo<p>

- Brick!- le grito este

- Kenshi, ¿que pasa?- pregunto

- tienes que ir al patio, estan esos chicos que venciste y están dañando a los que están hay-

Lo que no sabían ellos es que Butch pasaba por hay

"El patio..." comenzó a pensar- Shizu!- grito y se fue corriendo al patio

* * *

><p>Como dijo Kenshi hay estaban de nuevo esos 2 chicos, y justo en ese momento estaban acorralando a una niña, y esa niña era Shizu<p>

- preparate niñita- dijo uno de ellos mientras sacaba una daga de su bolsillo

- oigan! Dejen a esa niña en paz! - se hacerco a ellos Nozomi

- y tu te alejas! - dijo el otro golpeándola y dejándola en el piso

- ahora en que estab- no pudo terminar la fraze ya que recibió una patada en la cabeza de parte del azabache

- peleen con alguien de su tamaño bastardos!- dijo molesto y golpeo también al otro tipo

Iba a recibir un golpe en la espalda si no fuera que su hermano llego y le dio una patada

- creo que nesesitas mi ayuda no?-

- no me interesa tu estupida ayuda!-

- jaja si cla...cuidado!- advirtió el pelirrojo que lo iban a atacar al azabache,lo cual no paso gracias al rubio

- al parecer no puede hacer nada sin mi ¿verdad?-

- callate estupido y acabemos con esto!-

Los 3 se pusieron en posición de ataque y los 2 tipos quedaron con miedo

- oigan, 3 contra 2 no es justo!-

- tampoco es justo que sean mayores que nosotros y que tengan armas!

Los 3 iban a atacar hasta que...

-alto!- grito la dueña del lugar

Los 3 voltearon y vieron que ella venia con unos policías que apuntaban con sus pistolas a los 2 tipos

- vajen las armas y pongan las manos en alto! - grito uno de los policías lo cual iso que los 2 tipos le hicieran caso

Butch y Nozomi fueron a sacar a Shizu de hay y luego se alejaron junto con Boomer y Brick

Los policías esposaron a los 2 tipos

- señora, ellos son de este lugar?- pregunto un policía

- ellos?...- comenzó a verlos,y nop,no savia nada de ellos- no,no son de aquí - respondió

En eso los policías se fueron y la dueña fue con los 3 hermanos

- en serio, muchas gracias por lo que isieron- les agradecio a los 3 rowdys

- jeje,no fue nada- respondió un poco avergonzado el pelirrojo con su mano en la nuca

* * *

><p>Minutos después<p>

- eh...oye Boomer- comenzó a hablar el pelirojo- siento mucho...averte tratado así...-

- eso es justo lo que quería oír-

- ajem...-

- oh si, y también lamento reírme de que creí que no podrías tocar la flauta-

- y yo también...-

- bien, y ahora debemos practicar para el concurso, ok?-

-ok - respondieron a dúo

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta hay llego mi imaginación,bueno la verdad no xD, el siguiente sera lo mas probable el capitulo final, y sera largo...o eso creo.<strong>

**Bien,espero que les aya gustado, continuare lo mas pronto posible**

**Espero sus reviews!**


	4. Reencuentro y Final

**hola,perdonen si me tarde pero me quede sin inspiración y así no puedo escribir así que...**

**Les traigo un capítulo laaargo (espero) y este sera el final.**

**Bien,comenzemos!**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que estuvieron allí y fueron separados.<p>

La muestra de talentos? Fue todo un éxito.

A cada uno de los rowdys los adoptaron familias diferentes. Ninguno de ellos estuvieron felices al resultado. Sabían que pasaría. Por esa razón se separaron un poco en esa ultima semana en el orfanato.

Los tres decidieron que les cambiasen el nombre. Cualquiera que escuchara sus nombres originales ya sabrían que ellos eran los rowdy. Aunque eso paso ya hace tiempo. Puede que alla otros por ahí que aun recuerden...

Ahora en este mismo día aparte de cumplir medio año de separación también era el cumpleaños de ellos 3. El día en que fueron creados por Mojo Jojo que quien sabe donde este ahora.

Seria la primera vez en que no estarían juntos en un día tan especial.

O al menos eso creían...

•Casa de Brick•

- ya pasaron 6 meses...y hoy es nuestro cumpleaños...- susurro Brick. O mejor dicho Masaru. Como se dijo, decidieron que le cambiazen el nombre. Ahora el ya había crecido un poco y madurado mas. Ya tenia el cabello un poco mas largo pero seguía siendo igual que antes. Se le dio el apellido Ishida al igual que Kenshi. Si, el también fue adoptado por la misma familia y ahora son hermanos. Tenia puesto una ramera blanca que arriba de esta llevaba una campera roja oscura, pantalones grises y zapatillas rojas con negro. Ya no traía su gorra, la tenia guardada desde que llego al lugar.

Estaba sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto y comenzó a agarrar mas fuerte el lápiz que tenia. Un poco mas y terminaría rompiéndolo.

Al final suspiro, se recostó en la silla y comenzó a mirar el techo

- Boomer,Butch...cuanto los extraño hermanos...- susurro recordando los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Se levanto de la silla y se dirijio a su armario. Lo abrio y saco una caja de la parte baja. De allí saco su gorra, no la desecharía nunca. La miro y se la puso solo que esta vez no se la puso al revés como siempre lo asia.

- Masaru...estas bien?- pregunto Kenshi entrando al cuarto de su ahora hermano mayor.

- ah?- lo miro y puso una sonrisa forzada - s-si estoy bien...- miro por unos segundos la ventana y luego volvió a mirar a Kenshi- dile a mamá y a papá que me iré por unas horas...- le dijo serio y salio del cuarto

- bien...- respondió el ojinaranja

•Con Boomer•

Estaba en un auto con sus ahora padres ingresando a Nueva Tokio. Ellos siempre viajaban ya que la mujer era diseñadora y a la vez dibujante y el hombre también era dibujante. A Boomer, o ahora Makoto, no le molestaba eso, le agradaba que ellos tuvieran su mismo talento, lo único malo era que su madre aveses lo utilizaba para que se probara diseños para chicos de su edad. Y se le dio el apellido Shirai. Ahora que volvería a Tokio,el lugar en donde fue creado, y además que era su cumpleños lo alegró.

El traía puesto una remera celeste de mangas cortas y azules y cuello blanco, pantalones grises y tenis azules. Su cabello lo seguía teniendo igual como antes.

Este miraba la ventana recordando cuando estuvo con sus hermanos. Sonó su celular y vio que era un mensaje de su ahora primo, Kiyoshi. Que fue adoptado por el hermano y cuñada de su actual padre.

"Makoto, cuando llegues te espero en ya sabes donde, a las 1:00 pm, entendido?"

El solo suspiro y respondió:

"Claro, si me tardo es por mi padres. Nos vemos allá"

Guardo su celular en la mochila y volvió a ver la ventana.

•Con Butch•

Estaba saliendo de su casa. Cuando fue adoptado su actual familia se tuvo que ir de la cuidad pero 4 meses después regresaron a Nueva Tokio. Ahora tenia 2 hermanas, una mayor y otra menor: Nozomi y Shizu. Las misma chicas que estuvieron con el en el orfanato. Y se les dieron el apellido Yagami

El traía puesto una camisa de managas largas verde oscuro, pantalones azules y tenis verdes con amarillo. Su cabello seguia siendo igual de en su mano una patineta la cual la dejo en el suelo y luego comenzó a andar en ella.

Butch o ahora Kojiro,con el tiempo a madurado bastante para ser el mismo. Pero no dejaba su actitud enérgica y ruda que lo identificá.

Mira el cielo leves segundos suspiro. El ya dejo los sentimientos tristes por no tener a sus hermanos pero aun así no dejaría de extrañarlos

Miro al frente y se detuvo de golpe. CASI golpea a Nozomi.

- Kojiro,¡la próxima vez ten mas cuidado!- le grito su hermana.

- ¿¡al menos me dejarias de gritar aunque se esta día?!- le respondió

- solo no le diré nada a mamá y papá por esta ves- dijo y siguió caminando hacia su casa

El solo suspiro y siguió su camino indefinido.

* * *

><p>Ya eran pasadas de las 12 y los 3 rowdys cominaban por las calles de Nueva Tokio. Ninguno encontrandose con el otro. Y los 3 pensativos<p>

Masaru como dijo estaría fuera por unas horas. Tenia la cabeza cabisbaja

Makoto decidió dar un paseo antes de ver a Kiyoshi despues de 2 meses

Kojiro solo seguía andando en su patineta siguiendo su destino de parada indefinido

•Laboratorio Utonium•

- Chicas no rompan nada esta vez mientras Ken y yo nos vamos por un rato, ok?- dijo el profesor Utonium con su hijo Ken al lado

- si profesor - respondieron las 3 chicas: Momoko,Miyako y Kaoru.

- nos vemos en 2 horas- se despidió Ken saliendo del laboratorio siguiendo a su padre.

Las chicas se fueron a hacer las misma actividades de siempre: Momoko comiendo dulces en la mesa. Miyako leyendo revistas de modas y Kaoru en el sillón viendo deportes por la tele.

Se sintió un ruido en una habitación.

- oyeron eso?- pregunto Miyako

- si,yo también lo oi- dijo Momoko

- de seguro fue que se cayo algo - dijo Kaoru levantándose del sillón

- vamos a ver, puede ser inportante- hablo Momoko saliendo de la habitación y ser seguida por sus amigas.

Al revisar todas las habitaciones se dieron cuenta de que no había nada.

- si no hay nada, que pudo haber sido?- pregunto Kaoru.

El sonido se ollo de nuevo. Era en el cuarto en donde estaban los rayos blancos guardados.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y no dudaron en entrar.

- esa es la caja en donde fueron enserrados los rayos z?- pregunto Miyako

- si, pero no creo que haya rayos adentro, recuerda que los negros los robo El y luego los blancos fueron expulsados hacia el para que fuera encerrado de nuevo - contesto Momoko

- entonces no será malo que echemos un vistazo... ¿verdad?- dijo Kaoru mirándolas

- pues...- se ha cerco a la caja- creo que no - lo agarro y la llevo a la habitación en donde estaban

- en serio de veríamos habrirla?- pregunto Miyako

- pues si, que tiene de malo?- dijo Kaoru, luego miro la caja - veamos que hay adentro-

La ojiverde abrió la caja y de ahí salieron 3 rayos blancos que salieron disparados y salieron por una ventana que estaba abierta y se dirijieron a la cuidad de nueva tokio.

Silencio...

Las tres chicas gritaron y vieron por la ventana. Los rayos ya se habían perdido de vista.

- esto es...tu culpa Kaoru!- gritaron Miyako y Momoko

* * *

><p>En la cuidad...<p>

Masaru seguía caminando tratando de dejar de estar así.

Vio al frente,habían dos chicos jugando con un disco. Vio el cielo, se asercaba un rayo Z blanco a uno de ellos.

Uno de los niños atrapo el disco, vio a su costado y el rayo estaba cerca de el. Serró los ojos y siento como era protejido por el pelirrojo.

-¡Hard Brick!-

Masaru se había transformado. Esto lo sorprendió mucho. Miro al niño

-¿estas bien?- pregunto

El niño solo asintió

Ahora Brick miro la ropa que tenia. Eso que le paso fue extremadamente raro. Vio que tenia un cinturón y agarro el comunicador y lo vio

-una R...- susurro. Una imagen de las PPGZ se le vino a la cabeza- Rowdy.- dijo para volver a ponérselo.

Miro al cielo "entonces..." cerro los ojos dio un salto y comenzó a volar. Los abrio y sonrió "lo sabia"

Con Makoto que seguía caminando. Vio su celular para ver la hora: 12:20. Aun faltaba para que se reencontrara con Kiyoshi. Miro al frente, estaba en un parque y puedo visualizar a varios niños jugando beisbol.

El que mas le atrajo fue el del bate. El queria jugar al menos una vez pero no se le daba el tiempo. Miro al cielo, se acercaba un rayo z blanco al niño.

El niño bateo la bola, iba a correr pero al ver que le iba a caer un rayo se quedo inmóvil. Luego sintió como era protejido por el rubio

-¡Explosive Boomer!-

Ahora Makoto se había transformado.

Vio su ropa - no recuerdo haber tenido esta ropa cuando salí...- susurro.

Miro a los niños que lo veían algo sorprendidos. El solo sonrió y se fue corriendo.

¿lo raro en eso? Corrió demaciado rápido, a una velocidad que ningún humano ordianorio correría. Al detenerse vio que estaba a mas de 2 cuadras lejos del parque.

"En serio soy tan rápido?...algo anda mal aquí..." pensó, vio su traje. Una imagen de las PPGZ se le vino a la cabeza "pero que...?" Se le ocurrió algo. Miro dos edificios que estaban uno al lado del otro a una distancia de al menos 3 metros. Salto a unos de los edificios y luego al otro y así siguió hasta que al llegar al final en vez de caer en el techo de este quedo flotando."p-puedo volar..." pensó

Con Kojiro que seguia andando es su patineta. Vio al frente una niña con una flauta, y que desde el cielo le iba a caer un rayo z blanco.

La niña no se había dado cuenta. Miro por leves segundos al costado donde le caería el rayo. Iba a gritar pero luego sintió como el azabache la protejia

-¡Strong Butch!-

Este se transformo. Ni se habia dado cuenta de eso...el solo suspiro

-¿no te paso nada?- pregunto ella negó con la cabeza y luego se fue corriendo.

Ahora si, noto que su ropa había cambiado.

- que rayos traigo puesto?- se pregunto. Luego recordó a las PPGZ- no me jodan con esto ahora...- susurro.

Miro el cielo. El simplemente salto y se fue volando.

Con Brick

El solo quedo pensativo. Seguía volando por la cuidad.

Los tres seguían volando y sin darse cuenta por distraidos chocaron.

- que mier...?!- iban a gritar los 3 pero al ver quienes eran se quedaron callados.

Solo se quedaron callados. Mirandose entre si. Hasta que Boomer rompió el silencio.

-Hermanos!- grito y dicho eso abrazo a ambos. Le salieron lágrimas de sus ojos

Ellos también lo abrazaron. También les cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos.

Se escucho un pequeño llanto, era de Brick. El fue el que mas los extraño

- no llores...- le dijeron Butch y Boomer.

- lo extrañe tanto...- les dijo.

Se separaron y cada uno se sacaron las lágrimas

- perecemos niñas así...- dijo Butch

- ni que lo digas- dijeron los 2 rowdys

- no crei que los volvería a ver - dijo Brick.

- y menos de esta forma - le siguió Boomer

- oigan...- hablo Butch - ahora volvemos a ser...?-

-si- respondió Brick

- los RowdyRuff Boys están de vuelta Nueva Tokio- hablo Boomer

- querrás decir RowdyRuff Boys Z- le corrigió Brick

Brick estiro su brazo al frente -RRBZ?-

Boomer estiro su brazo poniendo su mano enzima de la de Brick -RRBZ-

Butch hizo el mismo acto que sus hermanos -RRBZ...-

- volvimos...-dijeron los 3

* * *

><p><strong>yyyyyy ahí esta!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y tranquilos,habrá continuación,no se desesperen, y en esa continuación sabrán que hicieron los RRBZ en el show de talentos xD**

***mirando la hora* wow, tarde justo el tiempo en cuando me apagaron el wifi (osea que cuando lo apagaron comenze a escribir y ahora que esta prendido lo termine ._.)**

**?: ahora si puedo aparecer?...**

**Yo: Sip...y bien, les presento a todos a mi contraparte...Luis!**

**Luis: hola a todos!**

**Yo: bien,el en algunos momentos aparecera en mi Fic después o antes de cada capitulo.**

**Luis: pero solo me deja en los de PPGZ ya que una vez entre en una de FNAF y me saco a patadas -.-**

**Yo: porque tu dices tonterías!**

**Luis: ya calmate -w-, no are nada malo**

**Yo: mas te vale -_-...ahora di lo que te dije**

**Luis: ok...eh,que era?**

**Yo: *le doy un zape* de la nueva historia idiota!**

**Luis: hay...pero no seas así DX**

**Yo: soy así con cada varón que conozco ._.**

**Luis: eso es misandria! DX**

**Yo: no imites a Emalf -.-**

**Luis: pero es sierto =c**

**Yo: jodete .l.**

**Luis: ahora entiendo lo que mi amigo sufre T.T**

**Yo: solo has tu parte y no te saco a patadas -.-***

**Luis: bien...*suspiro* bien la nueva historia que tiene planeada de PPGZ es un AU, en donde las chicas y los chicos**

**Yo: mas dos siertos personajes -w-**

**Luis: irán a otro universo y obtendrán poderes. Pero no los poderes que tienen como superheores...si no los de los 4 elementos...**

**Yo: exacto, fue algo que se me ocurrió hace como...**

**Luis: 5 meses?**

**Yo: ...6 en realidad n_nU**

**Luis: me lo imaginaba**

**Yo: y recién ahora se me da para escribirla xD**

**Luis: ustedes solo cometen su les parece buena la idea**

**Yo: y en menos de una semana estará el primer cap! ^^**

**Luis: bien eso es todo**

**Yo: espero sus reviews!**

**Luis: o si no ella no continua -_-**

**Yo: no es...!oksi...**

**Los 2: bye~**


End file.
